The Boy In The Flames
by XxTrayaxKyouyamaxX
Summary: Young Nikta Kariou doesn't know what the world is coming to. Why is it so difficult to be left alone, why do people always bother her and beat her up? She doesnt know, and is on the verge of going mental, especially when her best friend Ino betrays her an


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shaman King… If I owned Shaman King Anna would be marring Hao. Lol. Nah, Yoh and Anna are good.

Author's Note: This is my first official Fic, so please bare with my first few boring chapters and bad grammar and spelling mistakes. Please R&R thanx.

'What are you doing?'

She looked up; her stringy blonde hair hid the fear in her eyes.

'I said what are you doing?'

She looked down again and mumbled to the towering figure.

'Poetry...'

'Poetry? You're writing poetry? How pathetic.'

She didn't move, she just kept her head down. He pushed her off the table so she landed on the floor the papers fell from her hand, as she fell into an unconsciousness that wasn't new at all.

As she lay in the empty dark, she began to see things she couldn't comprehend. She saw a figure of a young man, with sweeping auburn hair; call out to the dark that was to soon disappear. As a spirit of fire rose up against the blackness, she felt herself drift up and backwards, through time and space as if she were neither dead nor alive.

'Nikta...? Nikta!'

'Huh... Oh hey Ino.'

'Hey Ino! That's all you can say? I know you got beaten up again today. Why wont you let me help you?'

'I don't know, it happens to often, for you to be worrying about it.'

'Don't be stupid! Can't believe it! It's almost like you want to get bullied!'

'No... Ino I..'

'No... Screw this, you don't even care...'

She blinked like a blind man as her only ally left her side; she now only wanted to die inside.

She didn't know why people picked on her, or why they looked at her funny. She just didn't realize,

or perhaps she didn't care, that people had it in for her everywhere.

She picked up her bag and walked through the graveyard and all the way up to monument hill, where she sat and looked upon the stars.

'I could stay here forever...' She though as she lent back against the cherry blossom tree as her sapphire eyes shone as bright as stars, even though her heart was breaking, she managed to survive. She closed her eyes and to a breath slowly though she soon opened them in spite of comfort.

For every time she closed her eyes she saw him, surrounded by flames and bright dancing light, the boy with the sweeping auburn hair and a smile she thought could take her anywhere.

She wondered who and why he was there, dancing in the flames of her broken mind, the crackling flames silenced by time.

'Miss Nikta?'

A soft voice came from nowhere; a hollow figure of a soldier sat beside her, his pale face wore an expression of confusion and sadness.

'Hello Komachi,' She whispered back softly, her voice hurt and bruised from crying.

'How are you feeling? I sense something's the matter.' The spectre replied.

'I'm fine Komachi, Nothing is wrong.' She lied through her teeth, the same way she lied to Ino, telling her she couldn't see ghosts and that they didn't exist, because she'd never believe her.

Another spectre appeared at her side and smiled a warm smile as she adjusted her cap.

'Nikta! How nice of you to drop by!' Exclaimed the 200-year-old ghost.

Nikta smiled gratefully at the hollow image of the old woman then turned back to the stars.

'I'm going to stay here all night.' She muttered to the pair either side.

'You can't do that you're sure to be cold!'

'And won't you family be worried?'

The both exclaimed eyeing the young girl.

She simply shook her head and continued to stare up into the heavens.

Her world simply shook at the clear profound sound of footsteps nearing to her uneven ground. The ghosts both shivered and disappeared as the boy they knew as Horohoro soon became clear. The old woman reappeared and sat at Nikta's side hoping to provide some kind of moral support. She shivered as the figure came near and looked down upon her as if she weren't there.

'Hey there angel face!' He said cheerfully and sat down in front of her sapphire gaze.

She looked at him with fear-tinted eyes and looked at the spectre for some sort of guide.

'Nana, why is this girl all alone?' Asked the blue haired boy.

Nikta's eyes widened at the sound, of the spectre's name being called out aloud.

'You... You can see them to?' Her voice grew shaky she hadn't a clue.

'Of course... I'm a shaman, aren't you one to?'

'No. What are they? I haven't a clue...' She softly confessed to a boy she never knew.

'What's a shaman?' The boy burst out laughing but was silenced by a menacing look from the spirit. He smiled at the girl and held out a hand.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Horohoro.'

She eyed the hand then softly took it with her own and shook it gently.

'Nikta…'

'Cool name… So, tell me… What do you know about ghosts?'

'Just that not everyone can see them and that they aren't all scary. Simply misunderstood.'

Horohoro smiled and crossed his legs adjusting the band, which held his hair in one place.

'Boy have I got a lot to tell you…'

And so he began the tale, the tale of a lifetime, and the tale of the Shaman King, which still grows even until this day.

'That's… Amazing.' Was her only reply as she and the spectre sat dazed at the story.

'Yup, guess so!'

'What a life you must all lead, I bet no one bothers you.'

'They won't dare! Hehe… Nah we do get the spot of trouble now and again.' He smiled at her and pulled at the grass a little.

'Oh? Like who? Who do you have problems with?' She asked curiously.

'Who? Damn you're nosy! No I'm joking. Who we have problems with? Hmmn.' She looked at him thoughtfully as he delivered an answer.

'Ah! There's this guy named Hao, God he's annoying!'

Hao… The name echoed through her mind, the lights began to dance and the fires began to flicker… Hao… Was he the boy she dreamt of each night when she fell asleep, the boy who haunted her when she blacked out?

'Hao…' She repeated softly.

'Yeah Hao, he thinks he's all it with his stupid fire spirit!'

Fire… It must be.

Horohoro glanced at his watch then back at Nikta. 'I'm gonna have to head home it's getting late, you should get home to.' He got up and turned to leave and began to walk down the hill.

'Horohoro!' She called after him, her voice stronger than it had been before.

'Yeah?' he called back.

'Can we meet up again here tomorrow?'

'Sure! Love to! Later!' He smiled and walked off into the distance.

'You know Nana, perhaps I will go home tomorrow will be a better day. I can feel it,' she turned to the ghost and smiled before setting off home.

AN.: Well that was chapter one! Don't worry folks I promise you all a more interesting chapter two…Please bare with me it's my first Fic! R&R please cheers!


End file.
